


And I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (with you) (at prom)

by SatiricalDraperies



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: AU where cheesy 80s pickup lines somehow don't workor, Wade doesn't realize that his best friend and his crush are into each other





	And I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (with you) (at prom)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be published around the time that Different Worlds reached 500 hits (like 500 words for 500 hits? it was going to be real clever) but then time got away from me and we ended up here, so I hope y'all enjoy this super late celebration (it's not even really prom season anymore lol I totally missed everything with this whatever)

Never let it be said that Aech wasn’t a supportive friend. But part of being a good friend is telling them when their ideas suck, right?

“I just really don’t think you should ask Samantha to be your date to prom.” Aech has been arguing this point to Wade all night long. The empty pizza boxes are starting to pile up, and Wade’s still losing at Halo. “I mean, we’re already all going as friends, why push it?”

“What, you don’t think she’d say yes? Or are you mad we’d be leaving you alone?”

Aech rolls her eyes. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Okay, well, I’m still going to ask her.” Wade tosses down his controller as he dies yet again. “You gonna help me make a poster or not?”

* * *

Parzival: hey

Art3mis: what’s up?

Parzival: wanna meet up outside oasis tomorrow? i have something to ask u 

Art3mis: ooh sure

Art3mis: is aech gonna be there? i have something to ask her too

* * *

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wade shows Aech the whole conversation on his phone. “I have something to ask her too? Do you have any idea what she could be talking about?”

Aech hides her smirk and shrugs a bit. “I don’t know, man. It’s not too late to back out, though.”

“Like hell! You know how I feel about her.”

“And I know that you should really rethink this whole plan,” she raises an eyebrow.

Wade rolls his eyes. “Look! She’s coming!” 

Samantha waves at them from across the parking lot of Oasis, the 80s-themed record store where they spend all their time. Aech notices she’s carrying flowers, but doesn’t say anything to Wade, who really doesn’t need anything else to over-analyze.

“Oh my god,” Wade’s frantic now. “Do I look okay?” He tries to tame his hair with one hand while holding the poster with his other. Aech was able to convince him that serenading Samantha was a bad idea, but he still got away with writing on it in blue glitter glue - “AND I DON’T WANT TO MISS A THING WITH YOU AT PROM?” It’s awful, quite frankly, and Aech is beginning to wish she tried a bit harder to dissuade him, but Samantha’s within earshot now and there’s nothing to do but push through the pain and start coming up with a list of rom-coms to console him when he’s inevitably rejected.

“Hi, uh, hey, what’s up? Samantha,” Aech could swear the air got more humid from all the sweat coming off of Wade.

“Hey guys-”

“Prom?” Wade looks like a deer in headlights. “Uh, will you go with me? Like as a date? To prom?”

Aech is trying so hard not to laugh right now.

“Umm…” Samantha looks at her frantically. “I was actually about to ask Aech?”

She can’t hold it in any longer. Aech bursts out laughing.

“Is that a…” Samantha gives a bit of a half-smile, holding out the flowers hopefully.

“Yes?” Aech grins. “Absolutely.”


End file.
